


Hoodie

by emnootfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bratting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emnootfound/pseuds/emnootfound
Summary: George borrows Dream's hoodie when he visits, and they also share a room. I bet yall can guess what happens next
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 552





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> just another smutty one shot!

George wakes and abruptly sits up, his surroundings momentarily startling him before he realizes where he is. Although he’s been staying at Dream’s house for nearly a week now,, he still sometimes wakes up and forgets the reality of it all. He’s really, truly in Florida. Everything there seems more vibrant, more lively, especially with Dream’s presence being so close. The weather is hot, but the house is cold, something George didn’t think about when packing. He expected it to be hot at all times, even at night. His ignorance led to Dream lending him one his hoodies for the time being. George never seems to take it. Even though the way the fabric swallows drives him insane, he feels more safe than he ever has before, but that sense of security may also be because of the fact that he and his best friend are finally sharing the same space. They share stolen glances at each other, George being too clueless to notice and Dream being too scared to scare him away if he mentions that he knows what the way George looks at him means. He’s always been afraid of being too forward.

He rubs his eyes then stretches his arms out above his head. The sleeves of the hoodie he’s wearing slide down his forearms easily. He quickly pulls his arm backs to his chest, the cold air feeling colder than usual.

“Are you okay?” Dream asks from beside him, his voice thick with sleep. The sound sends shivers down George’s spine; he almost forgot him and Dream have been sharing a room. Dream had made the suggestion, Sapnap having already called dibs on the spare bedroom as soon as he arrived, leaving George to sleep on the couch in the living room. That only lasted for one night, though. 

“Yeah, it’s just so cold,” George says, and Dream chuckles. 

“It’s not that cold.” 

“Yes it is.” George puts emphasis on his whole sentence, and Dream rolls his eyes. 

“You are always so whiny in the morning.” Dream says, looking up at George to see what kind of reaction his words will get him this time. The playful teasing has reached new levels within the past few days, and George hates the fact that he can’t hide his blushing cheeks. 

“Shut up,” George says. He lays back down with the intent to fall back asleep, but the morning sun is already shining brightly through the windows. 

“Well, I’m pretty warm, ya know.” Dream’s words come out as an offer that George feels would be sinful to turn down, but even more sinful to accept. 

“Oh really?” George’s words sound like a challenge. The room falls silent, George laying on his back and avoiding eye contact at all costs, and Dream simply admiring from (not so) afar. 

“Come here.” Dream says, the shift in his voice making George all the more tempted to give in. His words are sweet and smooth like honey, yet almost dangerous. 

George let’s out a small sigh, mostly to himself, before he turns onto his side and shuffles closer to his friend. Dream wraps his arm around the brunet, pulling him closer and tucking his head under his chin. This time, George sighs in contentment. The warmth and feeling of safety overwhelms him. His eyes flutter shut, and he moves an arm to wrap around Dream. George pulls himself closer, completely giving in now and practically grabbing at Dream, trying to get as close to him as possible. The younger man chuckles. 

“You’re adorable,” Dream says, his hand moving up George’s back and to his hair, fingers playing with the strands softly. 

“Dream,” George says, the same almost whiny tone from only a few minutes ago. His eyes open again. This is all a lot for him, but he loves it. Dream smiles, pulling back slightly so he can look at George’s face. “Dream,” the brunet repeats, his tone now more representative of a question. 

“Hm?” Dream shifts slightly, moving his arm out from under George and using both his hands to cradle the older boy's head. He looms over him slightly, making George feel small. 

“I- I don’t know,” George admits, his cheeks growing redder as Dream’s fingers trace the outline of his jaw. He clutches onto the fabric of the blond’s t-shirt, his hand still not having moved from his waist. Dream’s hand moves back up to George’s hair, pushing the strands back away from his forehead. He looks for any signs of discomfort, but all George does is look up at him with slightly parted lips. Dream moves so he’s fully on top of George, gently pushing his legs apart with his knee as the older man rolls onto his back. He rests between George’s thighs. 

“Is this okay?” Dream asks, stilling his movements completely until he knows he has consent.

“Yes, god, please.” George says, the sheer amount of eagerness in his voice surprises Dream slightly. He smiles, trailing his thumb down George’s cheek and to his lips. The pad of Dream’s thumb rests on his bottom lip, and he revels at how pliant the brunet's mouth is as he pushes his thumb inside. George wraps his lips around the digit, sucking softly. Dream pushes his thumb further in, admiring how George’s eyebrows furrow and he whines when the tip hits the back of his throat. His eyes shut, and he lets out a muffled whimper as Dream presses down on his tongue. 

“Hey hey, look at me,” the younger man says, his voice soft, but still demanding. George opens his eyes, whining in disapproval when Dream pulls his thumb out of his mouth. Dream chuckles, trailing the spit covered digit down Georges's neck and watching him shiver. “You look so beautiful like this,” he says. 

“I thought I looked beautiful all the time?” George counters, the words popping into his head suddenly, trying to gain some sense of his pride back. Dream smirks, pushing himself closer to George and nipping at his jaw. He whimpers, squirming as Dream starts to mark his neck. 

“You are such a brat,” Dream says, his voice down to a low rumble. George’s hands move to blond wavy locks, desperately looking for something to hold onto. He attempts to bite back a reply, not sure of what repercussions will be in store if he opens his mouth, but he just can’t hold his words in. 

“Then why don’t you put me in my place?” Dream raises his eyebrows, wondering where all this new found confidence came from when just a few moments before he had George unraveling beneath him. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Dream asks, lips ghosting the shell of George’s ear. 

“Yes.” 

Dream plants kisses from the brunet's ear to his mouth, finally kissing him. The kiss is slow, but deep, almost instantly causing a small noise to erupt from the back of George’s throat. He parts his lips, allowing Dream’s tongue to enter his mouth and kiss him senseless. 

The kiss ends almost as soon as it begins, leaving George tugging on his hair and attempting to get more. Dream allows him to tug and pull all he wants, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Dream asks teasingly, a wide grin spread across his face. George nods frantically, trying to pull Dream’s face towards him. He succeeds, but the blonde resists as soon as their lips are only centimeters apart. 

“Please,” George begs, looking up with desperate eyes. Dream stays put, the only movement being his knee more forward slowly. As soon as his thigh presses against George, the older man lets out a loud groan. 

“Shhh, wouldn’t want Sapnap to hear, right?” Dream whispers, his thumb stroking George’s cheek softly. He leans in to finally kiss George again. This kiss is slow and soft, almost loving, and it leaves the brunet whimpering and squirming as Dream moves his leg against his erection. 

“Dream,” George moans, throwing his head back as he starts rutting against Dream’s thigh. Dream takes this as an opportunity to mark up newly exposed skin. George’s head feels fuzzy. He clings onto the younger man, nails dragging down his clothed back slowly. His breathing becomes even more uneven, and he stops his movements, knowing that if he keeps getting himself off on Dream’s thigh at the pace he’s going he won’t last much longer. 

“Were you getting close?” Dream asks, still kissing George’s neck and nipping at the forming bruises. He slowly moves his hand downwards, eventually slipping it past the waistband of George’s sweatpants. George gasps as he feels slender fingers wrap around his length. He nods, not being able to form words or even a coherent thought at that. “You look so pretty right now,” Dream pauses, his thumb sliding over the tip and spreading precum. “All worked up, whimpering, slowly coming undone while wearing my hoodie.” The noise George let’s out next is embarrassingly loud and high pitched, and his hand flies to his mouth. His eyes squeeze shut even tighter as his whole body shudders, so close to his release. Dream pulls his hand away, leaving George panting heavily. At this point, George would let Dream do anything to him if it meant he could cum. 

The blonde looks down at him, giving a second to collect himself. He runs his hands over George’s hips, then under his sweatshirt and up his sides. He sighs, melting into Dream’s touch, skin jumping under fiery hot fingertips. 

“How are you doing?” Dream asks, his voice genuine, yet a smile still peaks through. He continues moving his hands up and down George’s sides soothingly. 

“Dream, don't do this.” The words come out more desperate sounding than intended, but George can't help it. He was just brought so close to the edge, then pulled away abruptly. “Please touch me,” he says, grabbing at Dream’s wrist and pushing it further down his body.

Dream chuckles. “So needy.” He instead moves his hand up to George’s face, cupping cheek delicately. George turns his head slightly and bites Dream’s hand, but not hard enough for him to pull away. “Feisty too.” Dream adds. He moves his index and pointer finger to press against George’s lips, who eagerly invites them into his mouth. Dream uses his free hand to push the older man’s sweatpants down far enough for him to kick them off completely. Dream continues pumping his fingers into George’s mouth at a quickening pace, momentarily getting lost in his muffled moans. Eventually, he pulls the digits out, leaving a trail spit running down George’s chin as his hand disappears. 

“Think you can handle two right away?” Dream asks, wanting to spread the process up. At this point, he’s become painfully hard. 

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Dream, hurt me,” George says, sending a chill down Dream’s spine. 

“Fuck,” he mutters, leaning in and kissing George, hard. He positions his fingers, then pushes them in slowly. The sound George makes is loud enough to hear from any part of the house, and Dream has to stop moving his fingers for a moment. “You’re just begging to be caught, aren’t you?” he asks, forehead resting against George’s as he looks into his eyes. George pants heavily and tugs Dream back into a kiss. The younger man groans, his fingers involuntarily moving further into George until they’re all the way in. He pumps them slowly, keeping his mouth on George’s to muffle the brunet’s moans. He scissors his finger gently, stretching George as much as possible with only two digits. 

“Holy shit,” George mutters after a few moments. He grips Dream’s bicep, nails digging into the skin. 

“Right there?” Dream crooks his fingers and pushes them in further, eliciting a loud moan from George. 

“Yes yes yes,” he chants, pushing his hips up slightly. Dream curls his fingers against that spot, admiring the way George’s face scrunches up in pleasure and small whines fall past his lips. “Clay,” George moans out, causing something low in Dream’s stomach to stir at the use of his name. “Clay, I-,” the older man is interrupted by his own moans as Dream’s fingers speed up. They slow down just as quickly, leaving George a whining mess yet again. Dream moves his fingers agonizingly slowly now, just barely brushing against George’s prostate. 

“Are you gonna cum?” Dream asks, quickening his fingers again. He gets lost in the way George writhes and moans and clings to his t-shirt, momentarily forgetting about his own growing problem. 

“Clay, please, I’m so close I-,” the older man cuts himself off, letting out a frustrated sigh when Dream's fingers slow down until they still completely. “Please please please, I’m so close,” he begs, looking up at Dream with pleading eyes. 

“You sound so pretty when you beg,” is all Dream says as he starts moving his fingers again. “Do you have any idea how hard I am just hearing you?” George whines in response, trying to pull Dream closer to him. A shaking hand moves down the blond’s chest. 

“Come here,” George says breathlessly. 

“I’m here.” 

“Closer, wanna feel you.” Dream smiles, pulling his fingers out of George, causing him to whine. “Clay,” He says simply, sitting up slightly and pulling Dream closer. His fingers land on the waistband of the younger man's pajama pants. “Please, touch me.” George waits, his fingers dancing along the waistband as he stares up at Dream. 

“Like this?” Dream moves his hands down to George’s thighs, then pulls him down roughly. George gasps, eyes widening momentarily. He grabs Dream’s wrist, guiding it to his exposed lower stomach, his sweatshirt having ridden up in the process of him being pulled down. Dream chuckles, keeping his hand where George put it and not moving it. “You are so difficult.” He gives in, wrapping his slick fingers around George’s shaft. The brunet uses his last bit of energy to push his hand past Dream’s waistband and wrap his fingers around his length. Dream lets out a loud groan, his own hand stilling around George momentarily at the feeling of finally being touched. “Holy hell,” he mutters, letting his head fall forward and forehead press against George’s. The hand around Dream speeds up, thumb pausing at the tip to to tease him. 

“No no no, not again, Clay, please,” George whines when the hand around him pulls away. He leans forward and buries his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, starting to move his own hand again slowly. “I'm so, so close,” he mutters, kissing the younger man’s neck softly. Dream moves his free hand to George's hair, keeping him sitting up. 

“Yeah? Cum for me,” Dream says, still stroking George at an extremely slow pace. The brunet lets out a pathetic whimper, wanting to beg for Dream to go faster but not having the energy to form words. “Come on, baby, almost there.” After a few more strokes, George is cumming, biting down on Dream’s neck harshly. “Fucking hell, George,” Dream groans as George’s hand tightens around him, pumping rapidly now. George lifts his head, panting heavily as he tries to kiss Dream, but his movements are far too sloppy to be considered a kiss. Dream moans into his mouth, his cum covered hand moving to George’s thigh and his other hand tightening in brown locks. George moves down Dream’s jaw, nipping at the skin and only bringing the blond closer to his release. As soon as his thumb digs into the slit again, Dream is cumming and groaning into George’s hair. 

The two take a moment to come down from their highs, Dream running his fingers through George’s hair and George panting against his neck as his breathing evens out. George eventually moves his head so he can press his lips against Dream’s, kissing him softly. 

“We should shower.” Dream mumbles after a few moments. George nods slowly, still not pulling away from the kiss. Dream chuckles. “Come on,” He says, pulling away and carefully getting out of the bed. “We can kiss more in the shower.”


End file.
